


The Art of Grooming

by sehnibear



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Byeongkwan, Alpha Park Junhee, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Catboys & Catgirls, Fluff, Grooming, Multi, Omega Kim Sehyoon, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehnibear/pseuds/sehnibear
Summary: If there's one thing that everyone knows about Park Junhee is that he doesn't like messy. So when Sehyoon walks in with messy hair, his grooming instincts kick in.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	The Art of Grooming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omegatits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegatits/gifts).



> What better way to ease back into fic writing by writing a little thing talked about in twt dm's.

Sehyoon is barely one foot in the living room when his name is called. He looks up to find Junhee grinning at him, eagerly patting the spot besides him.

He cocks his head to the side, and contemplates. He could go to his room and hide away, most likely to do nothing more than be bored; or cuddle with his boyfriend doing who knows what he has in mind. 

The ears atop his head twitch before he shrugs and walks over, curiosity settling. 

There's a tug at his sleeve the moment he's close enough, and is abruptly pulled into Junhee's lap. He can't stop the cracked yelp from leaving his throat, completely caught off guard by the sudden movement. He's a bit miffed, huffing out a breath, but it quickly melts away when hands hold his hips still and a soft kiss is given on the underside of his jaw.

He leans back, head tilting back to rest on Junhee's shoulder, and closes his eyes. The moment is nice as they both bask in the comfortable silence. Minutes pass before one of them speak up.

"Why'd you call me over you?" Sehyoon mumbles out quietly. He shifts a bit so he can nuzzle into the other's neck.

Junhee hums. He doesn't reply immediately, gathers his thoughts on what he has to say. His thumbs gently press into his skin in a almost kneading pattern, eliciting a purr deep down from Sehyoon's throat.

"Can't I want to cuddle with my favouritest boy?"

Sehyoon rolls his eyes, giving him a pointed look. He did not believe him for a second, not with how bad of a liar the other is.

"... and maybe groom you. Your hair's messy." is added sheepishly on Junhee's part.

It takes a moment for it to click, and Sehyoon can't help but giggle at the domestic request. His fluffy tail flickers around in amusement when he spots the other looking away to hide his flush.

"I don't mind, do what you need to do." Is said with a wide smile.

They shift around to get more comfortable, as well for Junhee to have better access to his hair. It doesn't take long and within minutes, he begins his task.

Sehyoon relaxes, his purr easily thrumming back to life. The gentle rhythm of Junhee's grooming makes the stress he didn't know he had dissipated immediately, all worry and tension getting replaced with blissful tranquility.

It gets to the point where he's almost lulled to sleep by Junhee's ministrations. Unfortunetly, luck is not one his side when Junhee reaches a rather difficult spot of knotted hair, his soft movements turning rough.

Junhee's tail starts to whip around, clearly getting more and more agitated as the seconds drag on. His hands move to grab his shoulders firmly. His once sweet and soothing scent turning to something more intense from concentration. 

And Sehyoon won't lie, it's affecting him more than it should, heart racing and stomach tightening. He doesn't dare to move, overwhelmed from such an assertive sent and the other's growls of frustration, everything going south. He really doesn't want to interrupt and get on his bad side from embarrassing noise he wouldn't be able to keep in.

He can feel himself flushing bright red from face to chest. He's sweating, and feels very much hot and bothered but keeps restraining his movements, as the other is quite oblivious to his predicament.

Time seems to pass so slowly, the atmosphere practically suffocating in their intermingling smells. Both are so lost in their own thoughts that they don't hear footsteps coming down the stairs, nor smell the new presence in the room.

The clearing of a throat is what breaks the spell, both men on the couch whipping their heads to the side. 

Byeongkwan is standing there, arms crossed, the biggest smirk possible resting on his face as he leans agaisnt the door frame.

"Seems like the two of you are having fun, mind if I join in?" He says in a teasing tone.

If possible, Sehyoon reddens even more from being caught, quickly shifting to hide away. Big mistake; the moment he turns to the side has Junhee's thigh slipping right between his legs and pressing up against him. The whine that escapes his throat is loud despite it being muffled from Sehyoon hiding his face, and it finally gets Junhee's attention on him.

His eyes are wide, gears quite obviously turning in his head with how much he blinks. His breathing comes out rapid as the scents finally hit him, making him growl, the sound coming out unexpectedly. Junhee reddens himself, just as embarrassed as Sehyoon.

Byeongkwan more or less howls in laughter, clearly amused by his partners' embarassement. 

He saunters over to them, looming over them. His own aroused scent making itself present. He shows his teeth and whispers;

"Let's move things to the bedroom, shall we, kittens?"

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the written on a whim with no beta or second read through club


End file.
